


沉寂庆典

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 他们在夏日边缘亲吻。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 8





	沉寂庆典

对过去的第一位来说，一年之中的绝大多数日子都没有区别——无非是需要进行实验的日子，以及不需要进行实验的日子。他没有节日的概念，也没有庆祝的兴趣。他从缀满铃铛和彩灯的冷杉下走过，穿越弥漫着食物香气的街道和穿着圣诞装束的男孩女孩，在暗巷里折断挑战者的双脚。研究所的穹顶阻隔了跨年夜遮蔽星河的焰火，防弹玻璃另一侧的研究员笑着对他说“新的一年也请多指教啊，第一位”，权当辞旧迎新的问候。

怪物无法加入平凡人生的庆典，堆叠的礼物、海边的焰火和槲寄生下的吻都与他不会有任何关系。他对此深有自觉。

即便是已经找到归所的现在，与期待了整整一周的最后之作截然不同，他对这场盛大的夏日祭依旧兴致缺缺。

最后之作出门前换上了崭新的粉色浴衣，拽着他的胳膊一晃一晃，试图把他从沙发上拖下来。一方通行岿然不动，打定主意一声不吭，像个紧闭的贝壳。黄泉川没有强求，带着孩子们走了，最后之作气鼓鼓跟在后面去玄关穿鞋，留给他一个愤怒的后脑勺。

没有与盛装打扮的黄泉川一家一起出门，他更乐于去便利店买咖啡填满已经被喝空的冰箱。入夜不久，街道上已经行人寥寥，大部分人都在庙会吃喝玩乐，等着观赏深夜的烟火。

他听见乐声和欢呼声遥遥地穿过微凉的晚风传了过来，在他的耳边萦绕着，好似久久不灭的萤火。一方通行现在已经无法将声音列入反射范围，电极的电量极其有限，他只能缩衣节食。所幸他并没有觉得吵闹，大概是已经在琐碎日常生活中被潜移默化地驯服，他讽刺地想。

街角有家尚在营业的便利店，灯光透过橱窗洒在地上，像是在地面打翻了水银。他推门进去，一句热情饱满的“欢迎光临”撞在他脸上。社交不适应者皱着眉头走进店内，腹诽着是哪个倒霉鬼不去庙会反倒在这里加班，又疑惑这声音好像异常耳熟。

收银台那里站着个刺猬头，围着有点滑稽的围裙，看到来人以后缓缓张大了嘴，半个营业笑容没挂住，变成了真情实感的讶异表情。

“一方通行？你没去逛庙会吗？”

被叫住的人表情不变，轻车熟路地找到饮料冷柜，开始一罐一罐地拿里面的咖啡。

“还在加班的家伙没资格发问。”

“呜呜，不要再让上条同学想起伤心事了……”上条顿时垮下肩膀。他的的霉运勤勤恳恳24小时营业，先是在一个大风雨夜用一块飞来木板砸碎了他的阳台玻璃门，又让他取不出钱，只能从生活费中扒拉出修理费。时至月底，这飞来横祸让他被大胃修女压榨的钱包余额跌破警戒线，眼看明天就要没钱吃饭，只好紧急打零工赚钱。祭典不是不想去，只是去了又要额外花钱，还不如老老实实打工。遇见一方通行是预料之外的事，但他低落的心情因为这次偶遇微微地飘起来了。

一整筐咖啡落在收银台上，上条动作娴熟地一罐罐打价，又忍不住吐槽道：“我真的怀疑我好几次想买咖啡都无货是因为店被你扫荡过。”

一方通行不置可否，掏出钱包付款。上条瞥见他钱包里厚厚一叠纸币，内心缓缓流下两行酸楚泪水。

第一位显然没有和熟人寒暄的习惯，沉默地站在收银台对面等他找零，左手插在卫衣的兜里，看起来像只时刻保持防备姿态的野生动物。他的视线无意识地落在上条的下半张脸上，上条被那不带恶意的目光盯得耳后发痒，险些被收银机夹到手指。

上条将零钱推过去，一方通行伸手接过，他的手和他本人一样瘦削苍白，手背上青色的血管清晰可见，那些经络在他薄薄的皮肤上纵横交错，像是贫瘠雪原上纤曲的河流。

“加班愉快。”第一位收好零钱，有些吃力地提起购物袋，又从里面取出一罐咖啡抛给上条。

“啊……谢谢。”上条茫然地接住这突如其来的好意，冰凉铝罐带着水汽，弄得他手心湿漉漉地，聚成一小片冰湖。

他觉得自己好像被什么蛊惑了，大概是枯燥的工作让人头脑发昏，上条嘴比脑子先行，他在眩晕中听到自己的声音：“我很快就要换班了，要不要一起走？”

一方通行置若罔闻，拄着拐杖推门而出。吐出的话语无处落脚，也收不回去，在空气中仿佛要化作实体，沉甸甸地砸向地面。

上条站在原地半晌，释然地笑笑。第一位一如既往地又冷又涩，而和他相处了不短时间的上条对此并不感到意外。大概像是被毛茸茸的猫尾巴甩了一下，而猫本身并没有多少恶意。少年看着手里那罐咖啡，觉得一阵滑稽，一方通行即便是施加好意时也显得笨拙，抛过来一罐咖啡大概已经算是十足直率的表现了。

在几乎所有人都在庙会狂欢的夜晚，便利店来人寥寥，店里只剩下关东煮持续不断的沸腾声，和空调运转的细微声响。上条靠着柜台想，不知道茵蒂克丝在祭典上玩得开心吗，还有一方通行今晚会去哪里，但愿不是在公园睡觉。

他在胡思乱想中捱到下班，换下制服走出便利店时，看到有个瘦削的白色身影靠在门口的栏杆上，百无聊赖地抛着喝空的易拉罐。看到他出来了，那人随手一扔，易拉罐朝上条直直飞来，精准地落进他身旁的垃圾桶。白色的头发在黑夜中被风扬起，上条看不清他的表情。

一方通行在等他。

上条的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来。他快步走上前，在一方通行面前站定。少年眼角有个圆钝的弧度，让他笑起来时显得很真挚无害。

一方通行看着他的笑脸，飞快地移开了视线。

两个人一人拎着购物袋的一边，沿着马路慢悠悠地晃，像是夏夜里的两颗萤火虫，在街头漫无目的地飞行。

“真的不去祭典吗？”上条问。

“没兴趣。”第一位语气平平地回答。

爬人行天桥的楼梯时，一方通行走得比在平地上更吃力，上条有点想伸手拉他一把，又觉得他大概会甩开。在天桥上能远远望见庙会上流光溢彩的街道，被夜明珠堆满的河床一般，在夏日夜晚闪闪发光。

上条望着远处的灯火，突然想起什么，不知道从哪里掏出一袋冰棒，撕开密封袋，掰出一根递给一方通行。

“嘛，虽然不打算去庆典，但还是吃根冰棒庆祝一下吧。店长给我留的，就当是夏日祭的礼物。”

第一位略带迟疑地接过，塞进嘴里，含糊地评价道：“……好甜。”

他们拿着冰棒，站在阶梯上的一盏路灯下，并肩看着远处人工构筑的灯火星河。一方通行不喜欢吃甜的，有一下没一下地舔着，冰棒化得比他吃得快。融化的糖水滴到他手上，他皱着眉头从手腕舔到拇指。

鲜红舌尖和苍白皮肤在上条眼前闪过，少年视线不知道该往哪放，只好大口咬冰棒，嘴里嘎吱作响，活像在吃玻璃。心猿意马地吃完一根冰棒，没琢磨出它是什么味道，舌头倒是被冻麻了。另一边，一方通行与不喜欢的甜味斗争许久，终于忍无可忍，看上条吃完了，飞快地把自己手里的冰棒塞进他嘴里。

“唔？”刺猬头少年刚转过头来，嘴巴就被冰凉的东西塞住了，他挥着手想说什么，一方通行见状，坏心眼地把冰棒又往里送了送。

上条下意识地伸手抓住了他的手腕。一方通行嶙峋的腕骨抵着他的虎口，手掌上还残留着冰棒融化以后黏糊糊湿漉漉的糖浆。他还没来得及使力，第一位手指一松，冰棒从他嘴里溜走，啪地掉到了地上。

上条张着嘴，望着地上断成两截的冰棒，喃喃道：“……芒果味的。”

一方通行突然甩开他的手。上条如梦初醒，正打算道歉时，巨大的轰鸣声打断了他将要脱口的话语。他朝声响方向看去，猛然炸开的蓝色花火落进他的眼睛里。

他们正巧撞上了烟火大会开始的时候。在遥远的城市另一头，在鳞次栉比的楼宇的缝隙中，像是千万颗星辰在宇宙彼方迸射，焰火接连不断地升上天空，又砰地散作细碎的金粉纷纷扬扬飘散。一方通行站在上条旁边，焰火照亮了他的侧脸。他的睫毛很长，像是柔软的鸟羽。上条感到有千万只鸟雀将要冲破自己的胸膛，无数焰火仿佛在他的胸腔内炸开，他一时忘记了去看天际的焰火。

一方通行察觉到什么，漫不经心地转过脸来，黑夜中，他的眼睛被焰火照耀得宛若五彩的琉璃。

于是上条上前一步，再一次抓住他的手。

那根冰棒真的是芒果味的。

在人潮褪尽的某座天桥上，他们的嘴唇短暂地重叠在一起。

烟火暂歇的时候，谁也没有说话。欢腾的庆典将他们这片狭小的寂静包裹起来，慷慨地送出礼花、星光和晚风。

一方通行肚子突然叫了几声。上条反应过来那是什么声音以后，险些憋不住笑。

“虽然现在问有点晚了……你不会还没吃晚饭吧？”他揉揉鼻子，挡住抽搐的嘴角。

第一位没说话，罕见地露出了一丝窘迫的神情。

“那要不要来我家？我正打算做夜宵。”上条内心的小人欢欣雀跃地蹦跳起来，他按捺住情绪，尽量让邀请说得轻巧又自然。

他看到一方通行微不可查地晃了一下脑袋，他确信那是点头。

于是他们在漫天烟火下朝家走去。

end.


End file.
